


That One Time, In Moose Jaw

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs, Drabble, Moose Jaw, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, Steve wonders, might be one of those times that the aftermath of a harrowing adventure will prove far more harrowing than the adventure itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time, In Moose Jaw

“I’ve got to admit, this is probably the nicest smoothie I’ve ever had,” conceded Steve, as the bungalows of Athabasca Street grew fewer and farther between, until there was nothing but fields. “How much sugar do you think there is in this thing?”

“Don’t think about it,” Wade replied, reclining the passenger seat as far as it would go, kicking off his heavy boots, and rocking his heels on the dash, “just ride it out, amigo - we’ve got at least 30 hours to kill before New York.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a prelude to something bigger I'm working on, which happens after something else bigger I may or may not also work on later. I may not work on any of it. I just think it's a shame that there aren't more people out there appreciating these two being friends.


End file.
